


A Mandatory Break

by KatieNuss



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mentor bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNuss/pseuds/KatieNuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis had so many expectations when she joined the team, and found that most of them were nothing more then her excited fantasies. Most, but not all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mandatory Break

After she’d accepted Green Arrow’s offer to become his protégé and Batman’s offer to join the Young Justice team, she’d barely been able to contain her excitement. If there was one thing her dad had taught her over the years, it was that you never got anywhere without hard work.

Well, she’d worked hard.

She earned this, _deserved_ it, even.

She had fantasized about it the entire night after the Green Arrow and Batman had left her apartment, with assurances that they would be in touch. And really, how cool was it that Batman and _Green Arrow_ had been in her apartment? And to see _her_ , not to see her mother for some crime or another, but to see _her_ and tell her they wanted _her_. The only way it could have been better is if after they left the phone rang and someone informed her she’d just won fifty million dollars in the lottery and oh, by the way, Jade will be home in the morning with the doctorate she’d earned while she was gone because she never actually went dark side, she’d just been at Oxford University or something and that she’d also discovered how to cure mom’s paralysis.

But even _that_ would have just been icing on the cake, because seriously. She was joining a team of _heroes_. She was going to be a real hero, maybe she’d even get, like, and identification card that said:

_Artemis Crock: HERO_

Now _that_ would be badass.

And they’d probably train her, right? Because while she kicked all kinds of ass at archery (but oh god, what if _Green Arrow_ tutored her in archery? She’d be unstoppable!) her hand-to-hand needed some work. Who’d help with that? Batman? That might be a little terrifying—he was a hero and all but he was still scary and she was _not_ stupid. What else would they teach her? Would they help perfect her sword fighting? Maybe she could finally go toe-to-toe with Jade.

She imagined she’d be best friends with them, probably closer with the boys, since she always tended to get catty with girls. Maybe she could hook up with her white rabbit, they’d be amazing together—kicking ass, taking names and having some hot, steamy bonding time on the side.

She and Robin could spar, he seemed kind of young but he was probably way mature for his age, considering he worked with mister tall, dark and intimidating. They’d probably be fast friends, being the only normals on the team. Kid Flash would want to be her friend, definitely. She’d saved him after all, so he’d _have_ to be impressed, even if she was the new kid on the team. Aqualad seemed really chill from what she knew about him, probably easy to get along with, it didn’t hurt that he was _flawless_.

This was going to be _wonderful_. She _definitely_ picked the right rabbit hole to tumble into.

She knew that for sure—which was why she was confused and disappointed when things played out so much differently then she’d imagined they would. Granted, she’d been a little…giddy when she’d plotted out these relationships she was entering into. But this—this was not what she’d been hoping for.

Kid Flash was the first to put her on the offensive, and it was all downhill from there.

It wasn’t that she was _trying_ to be difficult or aggressive; it’s just that, well that’s kind of how she _is_. She regretted being that way, but it’s not like _he_ wasn’t to blame, too. He was doing his best to get under her skin, she was sure of it. And for what—because she’d chased Speedy or Red Arrow or _whatever_ he was calling himself off the team? She was pretty sure he wasn’t on the team when she joined anyway, whatever got his panties in a twist happened before her time.

 _That is_ so _not on me._

Besides, she’d always kind of idolized Speedy or Red Arrow or _whatever_. He was as good an archer as Green Arrow himself, maybe even better. GA had said it himself—Roy could hit a flying bird while falling off a building _in the dark_. Why would she want him off the team? Though again she was pretty sure he was never _on_ it.

He didn’t seem to like her either, and he’d had the _gall_ to ask if she knew how to use a bow. Of _course_ she did. How dare he even ask that, just because he was jealous. She couldn’t imagine why, when they clearly preferred him to her, and honestly she once again got the impression that he _left of his own free will_ and yet _he_ was blaming her _too_?

She couldn’t win.

“Something on your mind, Artemis?” Green Arrow ( _Green Arrow!_ ) asked from his place beside her. They had stopped patrolling for an ice cream break; according to him it was mandatory.

“Honestly?” she looked up from where she was stirring her ice cream in its paper cup.

“No, kid, I want you to lie to me,” he gave her a sarcastic smirk and she couldn’t help but smile at him. At least he hadn’t disappointed her, Green Arrow—or Uncle Ollie as he’d insisted she call him—was exactly what she’d hoped. “Seriously, what’s up?”

“They hate me. Most of them, anyway. Miss Martian has warmed up to me, and Aqualad seems like he’s making nice, but Superboy and Kid Flash? They can’t stand me. They’re not even trying.” She sighed; lowering her gaze to the street below. They were at least seven stories up, but heights had never fazed her.

His mask lifted slightly on the right side of his face, he was probably raising an eyebrow. “What about Robin?”

“I have _no_ idea.” She rolled her eyes. That kid was…difficult and she was pretty sure he was going to give her whiplash, the way he constantly switched between teasing and serious and something that was just a little too _Robin-ish_ for her taste.

Green Arrow threw his head back and laughed, pulling his hood back in the process. “That last one sounds about right, and Superboy doesn’t seem to like _anyone_. But look, Kid Flash isn’t that bad. He’s just always had a little hero-worship for Spee—” he cleared his throat and she smirked—“Red Arrow. He’ll come around. It’s not your fault that Red Arrow isn’t on the team.”

“That’s what I keep saying!” she threw her hands out to the side, completely exasperated, before grabbing her ice cream and spoon from her lap and taking an oversized bite. “Maybe he’ll get it if _you_ tell him that.” She pointed directly at her mentor with her spoon.

He laughed again, lighter this time. “I think the only person he’ll listen to is the man himself, Artemis.”

She sighed again. It figured the only person who could get Wally off her back didn’t like her either. “Doubt he’d do me the favor, though. He hates me too.” She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Green Arrow’s warm glove rest on her shoulder. Her eyes found his white out lenses and she stared at him.

“He doesn’t hate you. Just me.” His smile was warm, but there was a touch of sadness there. He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“He doesn’t hate you, either. He’s just having a temper tantrum because his daddy isn’t giving him enough attention.” She really wasn’t trying to sound bitter, but the man laughed, so she figured it was worth it.

“Thanks, kid.” He grinned and tweaked his goatee.

“Sure, being hilarious is the least I could do; you did buy me ice cream after all.” He also gave her a chance at something she thought she’d only ever get to dream about, and he never disappointed her. How Speedy or Red Arrow or Roy or what _ever_ could be so pissy with him was beyond her. Although she could be a little biased.

He did buy her ice cream after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ollie is kind of a tactless asshole a lot of the time. But in Young Justice he's actually pretty awesome, maybe a little clueless, but he puts forth an honest effort. So I figured he should get that recognition.  
> Plus, during all his interaction with Artemis, she's always so excited that he's there and he obviously cares about her and I love that.


End file.
